Sarah Connor
"No one is ever safe. One bag. Plus the guns. I'll make pancakes." - Sarah Connor. Biography Before TRFC Sarah Connor is the mother of future Resistance leader, John Connor. While living "off the grid", Sarah and her son encountered Cameron, a machine sent back to protect John from Skynet's assassins. Cameron lead them to time displacement equipment hidden in a bank vault and transported the three of them from the year 1999 to 2007. The time jump gave them a chance to stop Skynet from being created, while also skipping over Sarah's death (from cancer, on December 4, 2005). Season 3 Sarah Connor fought against the senior grays, Kaliba guys, and the computer system name "Skynet". She could destroy Skynet's system core and thought that Skynet was completely destroyed. In 2012, Skynet and Kaliba were back and killed her and blew the world up on the new Judgement Day, December 21st, 2012. Season 4 TBA... Relationships - Sarah and John - Kyle and Sarah - Sarah and Stefan/E. Boykins - Sarah and Cameron Aliases/Nicknames Because Sarah is attempting to keep herself and John safe from Skynet, she often uses aliases and false identities. Despite this, she rarely changes her first name and her last names are often drawn from her personal life. (Note: In ("Gnothi Seauton"), Sarah mentioned in the opening monologue that she has had 9 aliases. As this took place before obtaining the name "Baum" but after "Reese," this leaves 8 aliases unknown within the context of the show.) - Sarah Reese - ("Pilot"). Reese was the last name of John's biological father, Kyle Reese. - Sarah Baum - ("Gnothi Seauton"). Baum is the last name of Lyman Frank Baum, the author of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, a book that she often read to John when he was a small child. - Sarah Gale - ("Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point"). Gale is last name of the main character, "Dorothy Gale," from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. - Sarah Gage - ("Twanton") "Chola"("Semina Cruel" in TRFC) delivered the new alias to Sarah. Gage is the maiden name of Lymm Frank Baum's wife, Maud. Appearance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1 : "Pilot" : "Gnothi Seauton" : "The Turk" : "Heavy Metal" : "Queen's Gambit" : "Dungeons & Dragons" : "The Demon Hand" : "Vick's Chip" : "What He Beheld" Season 2 : "Samson & Delilah" : "Automatic for the People" : "The Mousetrap" : "Allison from Palmdale" : "Goodbye to All That" : "The Tower Is Tall But the Fall Is Short" : "Brothers of Nablus" : "Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today" : "Complications" : "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" : "Self Made Man" : "Alpine Fields" : "Earthlings Welcome Here" : "The Good Wound" : "Desert Cantos" : "Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep" : "Ourselves Alone" : "Today Is The Day, Part 1" : "Today Is The Day, Part 2" : "To the Lighthouse" : "Adam Raised a Cain" : "Born to Run" Terminator: The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season 3 : "New hope coming" : "Twanton" : "A friend in need is a friend indeed" : "Ghost Whisperer" : "Carrots and Apples" : "Strongest power" : "Resurrection" : "Epoch" : "Kiss of Death" : ...